The present invention relates to an improved lifting apparatus and tool for use by air condition contractors, carpenters, electricians, painters, and roofers who need to move materials to the second, third, and fourth stories or roofs of buildings being constructed or remodeled.
Various lift devices, utilizing hand operated winches or windlasses are known in the art. Typical of those found in the art are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,426,825, 4,232,759, and 4,458,764. In particular U.S. Pat. Nos. 599,169; 4,598,795; and 4,690,248 Alber 2,118,585; Book 3,074,508; Cox 3,902,700; Wilson 3,964,573; Ziegelmann 4,128,228; Killen 4,690,248; disclose ladder bracket and ladder lifts of various types.
The present invention comprises a novel means for attachment of applicants' lift bar comprising a one piece, light weight shoulder mounted, hand held apparatus to be affixed, temporarily or permanently to the two side rails of an industrial ladder to allow the operator to move a piece of equipment or a materials container onto the roof of a multistory building that is usually from 2 to 4 stories high or higher.
The improvements to the invention, as described in this application, illustrate alternative means to fasten the lift bar to the side rails of the ladder and optional means to stabilize the base of the ladder to reduce the risk of sidewise tipping, when heavily loaded at high elevations.